Fire Orange-Red
by JohnyM60
Summary: A young trainer from pallet town leaves his home in a quest to become the best damn trainer he can. Sounds familiar right? Well its certainly not. Not for our hero Nik.


Chapter 1: Enter the hero...

"Well shit...", was the only words Nik could utter from his exhausted beaten body. The rain was heavy and falling on his to skin, chilling his bones to the core and reminding him of the deep cuts and lashes on his legs from that asshole Ekans.

He bent his head low and turned looking at the only Pokemon he'd caught on his not so successful journey(which was actually given to him). Bulbasaur looked up at his new master, trying to find a shred of hope in his trainers eyes but only saw sadness.

"Bulba..." was uttered by the grass type while the small Pokemon lowered his head as if sighing. In only the span of a few minutes nick and Balbasaur had lost all their food, there tent and their backpack as a whole to a damn Fearow.

Nik tried to snap out of his stupor and covered his head moving to a tree next to the road. Balbasaur followed quickly, out pacing his new owner and sat under the tree shivering slightly. Nik sat beside the green Pokémon who abruptly jumped in his lap nuzzling his chest for warmth.

Nik placed his hand on the Pokémon's head, scratching in attempt to soothe it. Balbasaur shut its eyes napping in its trainers lap while Nik contemplated on what his next move should be. He was miles from pallet town and this rain was quickly becoming a monsoon.

_Maybe I could use the satellite phone... no that was in the bag, he thought to himself._

_I could make a fire... no all this wood is to freakin' wet to burn. Fuck!_

With all his options running out rather quickly he just yelled for any ear that could possibly help. "Hey! Is anyone there!", He looked frantically back and forth trying to find any kind of human contact. All he could hear was the loud pitter patter of rain. Nik hit his head hard against the tree with the back of his head.

"Well shit..." he uttered again as he slowly drifted off into unconscious .

Earlier that day

"AH SHIT!", Nik yelled as he fell out of his bed. RIIING! RIIIING! RIIING!, Niks' Charizard alarm clock went off, "Jesus! Shut the fuck up!". Nik crawled quickly over to his nightstand and hit he snooze button so hard it could have easily crushed the clock. Nick climbed up to his feet yawning loudly while promptly scratching his ass heading to the bathroom.

As he wiped the sleep from his eyes his vision cleared showing the various items in his room. Various video-game and movie posters ,along with a bikini model with poke balls between her breasts, littered the cream colored walls. Clothes scattered the floor and food lay in front of his computer due to long nights if raiding and grinding on Warcraft.

In Niks eyes it was a Goodman paradise. As he showered he began to remember why had woken himself up so early. "That's right! Today's the freaking day!". He dressed quickly donning jeans and a red zip up hoodie with a black T-shirt underneath. Nik moved quickly to his desk and went over a checklist he had made for his backpack.

1. Food

Nik opened his black backpack surveying the various cans of bushes beans and beef jerky. Seemingly satisfied he looked back to the list.

2. water

He lifted the canteen out of his bag and shook it. Satisfied with the contents he looked back to his list.

3. First aid

Nik reached in his sack again and pulled out a steel box with a cross drawn on it with red sharpie. He opened the box and inspected the various bandages, alcohol, antibiotics, and other medical crap he probably wouldn't need. Like a "body fluid clean up kit", who the hell would us that?

He closed the box and checked his handy list again.

4. Hatchet

Nik looked around his cluttered as shit room searching for his favorite lethal weapon and or tool. He finally found his hatchet in a chest under his computer desk. He opened the steel box and examined the hatchet. It was made of a carbon fiber Steele alloy that made the metal black.

The blade itself had a square shape to it and curved into the Steele handle covered in a rubber grip. There was also a small strap at the end of the handle so it wouldn't be dropped or thrown accidentally (Like a Wii remote). There was also flint on the opposite side of the blade to start fires. In all it was a pretty bad-ass hatchet.

Putting the hatchet on his belt he looked to the list once more. Nik went through the rest of his list looking over his supplies again. Flashlight, radio phone, compass and basic survival shit. Feeling as thogh he had everything he needed he hurried out of his room.

Nik ran down his stairs and headed straight for the door. His hand neared the handle when a sound he was very familiar with shook him to his core. _Oh God_, he thought.

"Nik where the hell do you think you're going?!", his mother moved from the living room to his right in front of him yelling in his face." Leaving without telling you deer old mother goodbye! YOUR SO UNAPPRECIATIVE! I even remembered your birthday! Do you forget?! You forgot, didn't you!So worried about.."

"MOM JUST SHUT UP!".

Mrs. Simpson stood there her mouth opened not saying another word. She looked away abruptly and began to cry. "I just don't wont you to go! I'll miss you! I know it's what you want but your still my baby..." She looked away still weeping. Nik stepped closer in attempt to console her. " Look mom your awesome and living here has been great but it's time for me to go. I want to be a trainer and see the world. Do something and make a difference. Just like..."

"Your father" she interpreted.

He hugged her while she spoke. "I couldn't stop that that man when we first married... guess I can't stop you either" She smiled trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Nik left the house shortly after wishing his mother goodbye and that he would send back as much money as he could. As nick walked out onto the streets of pallet town he felt motivated but at the same time a bit apprehensive.

Now Pallet town was on the frontier line of the Kanto region receiving a very high risk of Pokémon attacks and mutilations. Due to its high death rate the town was rather small with a population of only a few hundred people. Large Steele fences and gates were all that stood in the way of wild Pokémon and the humans that colonize there domain.

The outside of the wall was covered in scorch marks from fire types, and huge dents made by the pressure of water gun and hydro pump attacks. Guards patrolled the fences armed with high caliber rifles and weapons to kill larger, heavy plated Pokemon like Rhyhorn. It wasn't unheard of in Pallet to hear a gunshot or two in the middle of the night nor to hear the cries of injured civilians hurt by various Pokémon.

Nik knew the dangers of leaving the safety zone but wanted to always be a trainer like his dad. His father had always told nick it was much better to befriend these powerful creatures rather than just murdering them, that understanding them would be the only way they would understand us.

Nik walked along the gravel path headed to professor Oaks' lab. Oak was a renowned Pokemon researcher and a good friend of his father. Now being eighteen, nick could legally own and handle Pokemon and had arranged with Oak to receive his first.

Nick walked down the road at even pace, even though he was slightly shaking with excitement. He started to think about what his starter would be. Maybe a Charmander, or a maybe a Pikachu. He remembered at one point seeing some kid with a weird hat had one and how he would never put it away, always talking about being some kind of "Pokémon master".

_God that kid was a douche_, Nik thought suddenly.

As he walked closer to the large dome shaped building, he saw a man being carried by a Machoke to the Poké Center. The man seemed to be an older guy wearing a lab coat and being bald. No doubt an assistant of professor Oak or something. He was holding his leg, crying bloody murder, and Nik saw why. He saw four razor leaves sticking out of the man's' thigh and he was bleeding profusely. His coat was covered in blood and his sleeve had been ripped off and rapped rather poorly around the gashes. There was a trail of blood leading into the center as the automatic door shut.

_Probably cut an artery... poor bastard_, Nik thought.

Situations like that were common living on the frontier but it still made him nervous knowing he would be out there soon facing those types of perils.

Nik walked up to the Dome shaped silver building, noticing the metal sign above the door reading:

_"Pallet Research Center"_

He quickly made his way to the large iron door and attempted to open the handle. Locked.

_Would I really except anything different?_ he thought.

Nik looked directly into the security camera and called out. "Its Nik!".

He heard a click come from the door and, assuming it to be unlocked, proceeded to open it. As he entered the building his footsteps echoed against the glossy tile. He looked at the vast numbers of books stacked in high metal cases. There were various rooms with machinery and computers Ranging from to what looked like a giant microwave to a Glass electro... thing.

Through a glass window looking in to other rooms, he could see a team of scientists dissecting what appeared to be a dead Scyther. Oak came around from behind a the book shelf at the end of the room motioning for Nik to come over. Nik moved quickly across the white tile, eager to receive his Pokémon.

Nik was lead back into the professor office . The office was rather small with a wooden desk, a couple of chairs in front of it and portraits and awards of Pokémon activism covered his walls. Oak sat behind his desk and motioned for Nik to sit. He sat and set his bag next to his chair.

"Well I know you're ready to head off so I'll keep this brief."

_Thank Christ_, nick thought.

The professor leaned back in his chair and spoke, "I'm not going to lie to you nick. Out, past those gates, moving from city to city can be hell. I know because I was once like you and I...". Nik began to shut out Oaks long ass speech.

_Why the hell cant I just go already!, _Nick thought_, All I want to do is get my freakin' Charmander and leave. He always pulls this shit with me! Just goes on and on like the Goddamn Energizer bunny. Cant he just hurry up! I've waited almost ten years to finally do this and what stands in my way? Not broken leg, or getting the shit beaten out of me by bandits but some old fart who can't shut his mouth for just..._

"Which is why I believe you're ready for the responsibility of this", Oak reached under his desk and pulled out a single Pokéball.

"Where uhh... are the other two?", Nik asked quizzically.

"Well I told you there are so many trainers heading out that I don't have the resources to catch more stock Pokémon." Nik picked up the small red and white orb and pressed the center button. He jumped slightly as it instantly grew in his hands. "What is it?", Nik asked lowering the ball.

"Open it and find out", Oak replied. Nik pressed the button on the ball and in a quick flash of light a small green looking dinosaur thing with a giant onion on its back emerged looking around as if confused. The thing looked at slowly up to nick. It smiled and rubbed his head against his leg murmuring "Saur Saur Balbasaur!".

"See! he likes you!".

Nik looked down at the small green Pokémon. As he examined at it he noticed something odd about. He'd seen bulbasaur before and knew they had dark patches on their bodies but this one had a patch line that went from one eye and across the other making seem as though it were wearing a mask. It also had patches that wrapped around all four of his legs making for a very unique looking bulbasaur.

"Its... pretty cool. I guess..." Nik said slightly disappointed. As nick reached up to call it back Oak reached out to stop him. "Who their! Remember what I said. Always keep a Pokémon out and close by to watch for others."

"Oh yeah. Alright. Well I'm off to Viridian. Let's roll bulbasaur." "Saur!", was its response. They left Oakes' lab and headed for the main gate accompanied by professor Oak. As they reached the main gate Nik couldn't help but notice the number of armed guards and militia men.

He never talked to them growing up and from what he had heard about them he didn't want to. All were armed with various weapons ranging from pump-action shotguns to M4A1s' to different kinds of sniper rifles.

Each wore different pieces of heavily used body armor. There armor was covered with cuts, dents, and scorch marks, no doubt to encounters with Pokémon and bandits. Each wore the Pallet town crest patch on their shoulders (A red circle with a Pidgeot spreading its wings looking up), and some wore black sunglasses.

One guard walked over to Oak and Nik. He was pretty tall, around 6' 4, and jacked as shit. He walked up to professor Oak staring behind dark aviators. His name tag read "McMullen" and he wore a camo cap, a tactical vest with a very large revolver on his hip. He also carried anM16 rifle slung over his shoulder. "well what do we have here", his voice was low rough and very, very British.

"Sendin anotha' freak lovin' brat over into no mans land, eh?", He looked fiercely at nick.

"Just let the kid head out Ryan." Oak tried to plead. Nick could tell there was some history between these two he didn't understand, and truly he didn't want to.

"Not until this lil' bitch knows whats on the other side of that fuckin' wall." He turned around and paced back in forth pointing at Oak. "I'm sure the old man didn't tell about the shit that goes on out there. The death, the carnage its fuckin' spectacular!".

He looked back at nick and got in his face "But this lil' chicken shit... I don't know old man. He doesn't look like he'll survive the night."

Nik instinctively reached for his hatchet but the professor split them up. "Just open the gate", trying to reason again.

"Fine. It's your fuckin funeral kid", he turned to the wall and cranked open the gate. Nik slowly stepped out into the world beyond, followed by his new partner.

Oak stood with arms behind his back smiling while McMullen stood next to him arms folded grinning wickedly as the gate lowered in front of them. Nik waved bye to Oak and while walking side by side with his new partner.

4 hours later

"Bulba. bulba. bulba. bulba SAUR!"

"Bulba. bulba. bulba. bulba SAUR!"

"Bulba. bulba. bulba. bulba SAUR!"

"I swear to Christ if you start singing one more goddamn time I will literally punt you into a fuckin' tree!"

"Bulba...".

Nik and bulbasaur had traveled for quite some time both trying to find a means to entertain themselves. Nick had tried by naming off various playboy models in alphabetical order. He had gotten as far as Sara Underwood when bulbasuar began to sing.

Nik ,actually feeling guilty, knelt down and put his hand on the grass types head. He scratched it while it smiled happily forgetting its life was threatened by its owner. The sky was beginning to become a dark grey and Nik knew that soon he would need to make camp. While Nick thought about the night ahead bulbasaur got a feeling of being watched.

It sniffed the air quickly and looked towards an open field. The field was full of tall grass(a place every trainer tries their best to avoid) that stretched on until it ended at a tree line a few hundred yards away. Nik stiffened and turned the direction his Pokémon was facing trying to see the disturbance for himself. "What is it?", Nik asked the grass type. Balbasaur watched the tall grass for a sign of anything. A twitch. A growl. Sudden movement. All being scanned with its large red eyes. And sure as hell there was something...

What the fuck is that? , Nik thought.

They watched as something long and purple... with...

"EKANSSSS!"

" Shit!", Nik stumbled back on the road falling on his back. He quickly recovered and got to his feet as fast as he could. "Bulbasuar razor leaf!" Nik yelled. Bulbasuar quickly obeyed sending razor sharp blades of grass cutting down the tall grass hiding the snake Pokémon. It slithered quickly and malevolently towards the smaller Pokémon, showing off its impressive fangs.

Finally! A chance to catch a freakin Pokémon! Just got to weaken it. Non-lethal moves like...

"Bulbasaur hurry up and hit it with tackle!". Bulbasaur moved quickly, swaying away from the snake types' dangerous fangs. It slid slightly on the dirt to flank, then unleashed a powerful slam to the snake types body."EKKKKK!", was what the Pokemon let out from the blow. It fell into the street moving and twitching. The sky was starting to trickle down small droplets of rain obscuring Niks' vision but not making him unfocused in the slightest.

"Finish it with another tackle!", Nik said pointing at the injured snake Pokemon. The Ekans stopped and stared at the human pointing at it. Ekans was apparently competent enough to know Nick was the one giving orders and charged the young trainer.

Well... shit.

Nik reached for his axe as it charged, pulling it from his hip just as the large purple snake tried to constrict him. Its tail coiled around his leg, squeezing with incredible pressure. So much pressure in fact it was going to very soon break his femur. He used his arms to keep the mouth away from his, trying to maneuver the axe into the eye of the constricting snake.

Adrenalin coursing through his veins, Nik cried out to his partner, "RAZOR LEAF!, he choked out in an instant Balbasaur jumped into action firing a volley of razor sharp leaves.

As the attack made contact with the attacking Pokémon it immediately loosened its grip, rolling and coiling in pain on the ground. Leaves were stuck in its side and back while blood was beginning to flow uncontrollably out of the snake.

In a last attempt at survival, it charged nick once more, moving behind and latching on to his back pack with its fangs. Nik was more than ready however, and in a split of a second turned his body and cut a large piece of the Ekans' lower half in one swift motion.

The purple, lifeless tube fell to the ground gushing out an impressive amount of blood on the brown dirt all while twitching and twisting. The rain had begun to fall in full force washing the blood to the grass where the Ekans had once stalked.

Nik dropped his axe his axe and exhaled audibly and slowly moved to the lower dead half. he examined it while bulbasaur moved in close to him seeming curios about the Pokémon he just helped kill. The lower half still twitched slightly, water moving over its purple glossy scales mixing with blood and flowing into the dirt.

Nik felt relieved to see the Ekans dead but felt guilty it had to die in the first place.

Damn thing was probably starving to death..., Nik thought.

He turned around to see the head of the Ekans head half doing what the lower one was. It twitched slightly, its' yellow eyes staring into nothingness as crimson spilled onto the wet dirt road becoming a thick mud.

Nik also noticed that his bag was missing, and saw the snake had it encased in its mouth, nearly swallowed.

"He tried to eat my freakin bag. Huh. Hungrier than I thought."

"BULBA" was the only response he heard. He looked at the bag and saw it hadn't gone in very far. He tried to reach in and yank it out forcefully but to no avail. He tugged and pulled, but with its fangs facing the opposite direction, there was no way.

The Hatchet! he thought suddenly.

The trainer looked at the black axe in the road, partly covered in mud and water. He jogged quickly towards it but as he did so saw a heard another noise.

Like a someone flapping a blanket. Or flapping a carpet. No it had to be...

Wings.

"FEAROW!". Nik ducked quickly covering his head and dived to the ground just in time to miss the large birds' razor sharp glistening talons. The Fearow moved swiftly, wings tucked, as it dive bombed to its target. Bulbasaur attempted to stop the Fearow with his razor leaf but it moved to fast and knocked the small grass type out of the way.

Nik picked up his head high enough to see the Fearow pick up the head half of the dead Ekans, stabbing its' talons into its scaly flesh. "FEAROW", it screeched as it flew off with its prey. Nick got up and ran after the behemoth flying type. "HEY! That's my bag you asshole!", Nik cried as he chased it to the edge of the forest where it disappeared behind a blanket of thick rain.

Thunder began to crackle overhead making him jump slightly and reminding of everything he had just lost.

"Well shit..." He said aloud.


End file.
